Alex Kidd
|-|Miracle World= |-|Enchanted Castle= |-|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing= Summary Alex Kidd is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He is an orphan who lives along on Mt. Eternal, on the planet Aries, where he has trained in the Shellcore technique. After the disappearance of King Thunder, the planet Aries is thrown into disarray. A usurper, Janken the Great, kidnaps Prince Egle, and his fiancee Princess Lora. Many of the citizens are turned to stone through Janken's magic. Alex Kidd learns from a dying man that he is in fact a lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family, son of King Thunder and brother of Prince Egle. Alex Kidd sets out to discover the whereabouts of his father, rescue his brother, restore the kingdom, and destroy the monstrous minions of Janken. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly High 4-C to 4-B Name: Alex Kidd Origin: Alex Kidd (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Prince of Planet Aries, Son of King Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery (Via Sukopako Motorcycle, Peticopter and Suisui Boat), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space), Underwater Breathing (Type 2; As seen here), Resistance to Petrification (Didn't get turned into stone by Janken the Great in Miracle World), Skilled Swordsman, Master Martial Artist, Size Manipulation (Can enlarge his fist while punching), possible Toon Force (Can survive being comically flattened by giant weights), Telepathy (Can read his opponent's thoughts via Telepathy Ball), Invulnerability and Invisibility (Can become invisible/invincible for a short time via Teleport Powder/Cape), Energy Projection (Can shoot "Shocking Waves of Destruction" via Power Bracelet), Levitation (Via Cane of Flight), Summoning and Duplication (Can summon 8 small clones of himself via Magic Capsule A), Forcefield Creation (Via Magic Capsule B), Air Manipulation (Can turn into a tornado and shoot smaller twisters via Ninja's Crystal Ball), Fire Manipulation (Can turn into a flying fireball via friction after spinning around a street post, a rope or a horizontal bar), Fusionism (Can merge with a ghost of the ancient warrior to transform into a ninja warrior) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can destroy cars and crush boulders by punching them with his bare fists), possibly Large Star level to Solar System level (In The Lost Stars, defeated Ziggurat who was responsible for the disappearance of the stars and Zodiac signs) Speed: Subsonic (Can react to Ashra's fist projectiles in The Enchanted Castle) to Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning bolts shot by thunder cloud enemies) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly Large Star Class to Solar System Class Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly Large Star level to Solar System level (Can take hits from Ashra and Ziggurat) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Several meters with power-ups. Standard Equipment: Sword, Telepathy Ball, Teleport Powder, Power Bracelet, Cane of Flight, Magic Capsule A, Magic Capsule B, Special Star, Cape, Pogo Stick, Sukopako Motorcycle, Peticopter, Suisui Boat Intelligence: Above Average (Won Rock-Paper-Scissors against Ashra, who is an expert of that game and has participated a BMX cycle race in BMX Trial). Weaknesses: Power-ups have a short time limit. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Air Users Category:Alex Kidd Category:Bikers Category:Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Playable Characters Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Sega Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cane Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Size Users Category:Mascots Category:Drivers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4